ship wrecked
by freespirit
Summary: the gang is ship wreck the must learn to work together and live. Some romance in the later chapters please R
1. Pacey's thoughts

PThis fanfic takes place on an island some place in the Pacific ocean. The gang decides to go sailing for the summer just to have some fun. The fun ends when the hits a rift sinking the ship. The gang swims to an island. In which they much learn how to survive and live with each other into a ship come and rescue them.  
******  
  
PThe sun hits me in the face waking me up at first it took me a minute to think about where I was and what I was doing there. It hit me that the boat had sunk last night when it hit a rift. I guess I don't have the greatest luck at keeping boats a float. First "true love" and now "The Harper" is at the bottom of the Pacific some where. I couldn't even tell you where it was.   
PI sit up and notice that everyone is still asleep. It's funny how we all ended up on this island together. I am glad though that out of everyone who I could be with on this island with that I am ship wreck with some of my best people I could even have asked to know.   
PLast night everyone was below deck sleeping while I was up on deck making sure everything was going smoothly. Everything was going smoothly I did not even notice the rift until it was to late, and whack it hit the side of the ship filling the bottom with water. We all got on the raft and let it float until we reach land.  
PNow lying here I know that we need to go back to the rift to find the ship. Maybe we can get some food, and supplies. I should go out, but I know I cannot make the trip alone. Maybe I will bring Jack with me. Dawson can stay here with the girls and make sure that everything is okay until we get back. Then we can go explore the island.  
PI look over and notice that Gretchen is starting to wake up. I whisper "good morning."  
P"Morning," said Gretchen sitting up.   
PWith that everyone starts waking up. I give everyone a few minutes to gather themselves this morning. I figure I should be the one to take charge of everything. Since I am the caption of the ship. "How is everyone okay? No one is hurt right?"  
P"I think we all fine," Jack said. I look at everyone to make sure that no one disagrees with Jack.  
P"Okay then I guess first thing we should do is go back to the rift to see if we can find food or something," I said.  
P"Good idea," said Joey.  
P"I was thinking that Jack and myself could swim out there, and that the rest of you good stay here and look around for anything that might have float up," I said. "Jack are you up for that?"  
P"Yeah sure I can handle it," said Jack.  
P"Okay," I said.  
PI took my shirt off and everything out of my pockets expect for the knife I brought me with, and told Jack the do the same. The less amount of stuff we had on us would make the swim a whole lot better. The water was a nice temperature. So it should not be too bad of a swim.  
PIt felt as if we swam for at least a good mile in a half. When we got to the rift. We started looking around for stuff. We found a few little things nothing major. Jack notices the ship in the water. I said I would go down and see what I could find and then we would take turns going down and getting what every we could get and care back with us.  
P******  
PI know there is not much action right now. I am setting up the story. Next part will be back on the island looking around for stuff that floated onto the island. Please R&R. Tell me the good and tell me the bad 


	2. Dawson's thoughts

After Jack and Pacey left for the rift I figure we should spilt up three of us go one way and two the others. That way we could get more done in less amount of them. "Hey girls how three of us go one way and two the other so that we can cover more space in less amount of time," I said to the others. 

"I think that would be a great idea," said Gretchen. "How about Joey and Audrey come with me and Jen can come with you." 

I thought about that. I didn't want the girls going alone, but there was no other choice. Please Gretchen knew what she was doing. I trusted her to know what to do. "Okay that works just stay along the beach then come back here. When your done," I said. 

Jen and I started walking to the right while the three girls walked to the left. "So do you think anyone going to come and find us?" Jen asked me as we walked side by side looking for things in the water. 

"I'm not sure Jen. I mean it not like we had a plan or were going to be any where. All anyone knew was that we should be back around the end of August and that we were just going to sail and stop when everyone we could," I said. I knew that Jen could handle the truth she was strong. "We just need to keep an eye out for any ships that might be passing by and be able to get their attentions as fast as we can." I add to make it seems like we were going to be stuck on this island for the rest of our lives. Even though that was what I was feeling at this very moment. I wasn't sure if we were going to get off this island. 

We walk for a few more feet when I saw something in the water and walked over to it. It was a bag I open it up and inside it was some clothes. "Hey Jen got some clothes over here," I said. 

"Good, know we won't have to be so wet all the time," said Jen. 

"Yeah," I said. That or it could be use for tents or something anything. 

A while has pasted and we were all back at the place we landed. Jack and Pacey were back and brought some food, nets, and other thing that they could get. We decided that after we have something to eat we would go and have a look around the island to see what we can find and where we should set up camp. 

I start the fire with a glass that Gretchen found when she was out looking. Pacey cooks us a nice size meal with some of the food he found. I think that he going to be the one to cook. I think we really need to make jobs around here though. It would be a whole lot easier and we could get everything done. At least until we get a camp started. ******** so what did u guys think? Plese R&R I knew it still a little slow, but next part I will pick things up I promise. 


	3. Gretchen's thoughts

thank yo secretpixie and Codie for R&R. Here's the next part please R&R 

******* 

Sitting on the beach after we cleaned up our breakfast/lunch Pacey says, "Guys I think we all should go and search the island together to see what we can find?" 

"Pacey, that's a good idea, but wouldn't it be smart it before we explore to much we find a place that we want to make camp. Then some of us could stay in camp and make a shelter, and the rest could go look around. That way just in case it rain or something we at least have something start," I said not trying to undermine my brother or anything. Just that I don't really feel like laying out on the beach again open to any weather that might hit us. 

"No your right Gretchen," Pacey said. "Okay who would like to stay behind and make the camp?" He asked looking around at everyone. 

I looked around at the group I kind of new who would want to stay and set up camp. Joey, Jen, and Audrey wouldn't want to hike around the island and sure enough I was right. The three of them raised their hand. "Shouldn't one of you guys stay with them?" I asked. 

"I'll do it," Jack said. "After that swim today I would like to just stay around camp any way." 

"Okay," said Pacey. " So Dawson, Gretchen and myself will go search around the island while you four set up camp." 

Everyone agreed on that. So after we agreed on the spot to set up camp we went on our way. Jen, Joey, Jack, and Audrey to go set up camp, and Dawson, Pacey, and I to go explore the island for a little while. At first we walked though the jungle in silence. Everyone taking it in looking around for what we could find. Pacey was in front with Dawson and me following behind him. It was nice to walk in silence for a little while, but after a while we needed something to talk about. It was just my luck because when I thought about that I head a sound of running water. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked. 

They looked back at me, "Hear what?" Dawson asked looking as if he was listening for something. 

"I hear running water," I said. "It sounds like it coming from that way," pointing to my right. 

"Yeah I hear it," said Pacey. "We should go look for it. Maybe it freshwater." 

So we all ran as fast as we could to the sound of the running water. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we reached the edge of a cliff and saw the a waterfall going down into and pool of water. I looked around for away down, but before I could do anything both Pacey and Dawson jumped off the cliff into the pool below. After the hit the water they yelled up for me to come down that it was just right. 

After playing around in the water for a while we got out and stood on the edge of the pool. "We should bring everyone else back here and bring some of the fresh water back to camp to have to drink and cook," Dawson said. 

"Good idea," said Pacey. "We should do that in the morning though. It's starting to get dark. We might want to head back to camp." 

That night everyone was sitting around on the beach doing their own thing after dinner. I notice Dawson sitting down by the water edge so I walked over to him. "Is this seat taken?" 

"No," said Dawson looking up at me then back to the water. 

"What you thinking about?" I asked. Knowing Dawson good enough I always knew when something was bothering him. To me he was so easy to read. It was something I thought was both a good and bad thing between Dawson and myself. 

"Just about how I really don't think were going to get off this island," said Dawson. "And how I'm going to miss my little sis growing up." 

I moved closer to him and put my arm around his neck. "Maybe we might not get off this island this week or this month. Maybe not even this year, but we will get off this island some how. Then when we get off this island your going to go home and spend it making up the lost time with your little sister. You will get to see her grow up Dawson," I said. 

"You always know how to say the right things, Gretchen," he said looking in my eyes. "It like you able to look in my soul and know exactly what I need to hear." 

"Just telling you what I want to hear," I said. It was the truth. When it came to Dawson I just told him what I would want someone to tell to me. I felt like Dawson and me connection on so many ways. We understood each other unlike anyone else. 

"I'm glad you here with us," Dawson said. 

"Me too, Me too," I said putting my head on his shoulder and looking out onto the water. 

***** 

So what did you guys think? Just in case you don't know I'm a big D/G fan. So most likely they will either get together or something not sure yet. If their is a couple you would like to see please let me know. I'm open to any couple and will do something for you. 


End file.
